Energy-absorbing release mechanisms are known for use with collapsible steering columns. Such release mechanisms not only allow the steering column to collapse in response to a sufficiently large impact on the column, but also absorb a portion of the forces generated as a result of such an impact.
Certain release mechanisms exist in the art that incorporate shear capsules through which plastically deformable shear pins extend. Injected into the capsules during the manufacturing process, the pins shear in response to an impact on the column and release the capsules—and the column connected thereto—to permit the column to collapse. Although such mechanisms are effective in releasing steering columns in response to significant collision events, it would be desirable from the standpoint of both increasing production efficiency and reducing manufacturing costs for the components of such mechanisms to interconnect the steering column with the support structure of a vehicle in a manner that enhances the ability of the mechanisms to withstand force components applied thereto from multiple directions without inadvertently shearing and causing the column to collapse.